An electrostatic discharge (ESD) pulse is a sudden and unexpected voltage and/or current discharge that transfers energy to an electronic device from an outside body, such as from a human body for example. ESD pulses can damage electronic devices, for example by “blowing out” a gate oxide of a transistor in cases of high voltage or by “melting” an active region area of a device in cases of high current, causing junction failure.
As will be appreciated in greater detail below, the present disclosure relates to improved ESD protection techniques.